English Phonetics
thumb|right|English Phonetics in use on the Vocaloid piano roll system The following is a list of phonemes needed to make the Vocaloid sing in English. English Vocaloids The English Vocaloids have a greater array of variation between them then the other languages seen so far and even two that have similair accents to each other may not pronounce the same results. Vocaloid and Vocaloid 2, uses American spellings such as "color" instead of "colour". Vocaloid 3 is confirmed to be capable of localisation, it is unknown if which English version of the language it will use. The English language has one of the greatest variations of dialect in the world, and thus, there is much more variation on the pronounications of English Vocaloids then Japanese only Vocaloids. Users who are not aware of the potential difficulty of accent may overlook odd pronounications that need to be adjusted for smoother/closer results. This is true of non-native based accents more so. With Vocaloids, the accent has been known to aid the Vocaloid or make them harder to use. British-English Accented British-English accented Vocaloids were Vocaloids whose provider was known to have been of "British" nationality. As Great Britain is the main origin of English, British-English Vocaloids sing in a native English accent. Originally, they were the standard English accent type used to develope the English engine with. British accented Vocaloids mostly came originally from Zero-G who worked souly with British artists to collect their vocal samples from. For more information see wikipedia *Leon *Lola *Miriam *Prima *Tonio *Oliver (unreleased) Amercian-English Accented American-English speakers are native speakers of the English language. Due to the fact there is only one American-English accented Vocaloid, it is impossible to compell details of the American Accent when combined with the Vocaloid engine. American accented Vocaloids have providers came from the United States of America. *more information see wikipedia *Big Al Japanese-English Accented Japanese-English accented Vocaloids are English vocaloids produced by those who have the Japanese language as their native language, but were used to produce English voicebanks. Therefore the Japanese-English accent is a non-native English accent and has signifcant differences between it and native English accents. While it would be true that Luka is the only Japanese-English accented Vocaloid with an English voicebank, do note that even from the demos of Hatsune Miku and Kaito's English voicebanks, they have many common traits that are clearly able to be picked out that are already known about Luka. The major issue seen with Japanese accents is a overall is the possiblity of the lack of distinction between sounds that may affect them on a variable level. Luka's use of English to pronounce the words "Road Roller", which risks coming out as sounding like "rowed rorora", is the most famous case. Depending on the providers efficency in English, depends on the level of difficulty the Vocaloid will have in making pronounications destinct. *Megurine Luka (Yū Asakawa was competent in speaking English) *Hatsune Miku (yet released; Saki Fujita did not speak English at all prior to the voicebanks recording) *Kaito (yet released; Naoto Fūga has an unknown level of English) Misc. *Sweet Ann - While her provider "Jody" supposedly came from Australia, some Australians do not reconise the accent and many have claimed she has a "Southern American-English" accent instead. Phonetics List Special note: This was the list provided by Big Al's help file, however there were some incorrect entries within the released list. Entering some of the words provided here as examples for the phoneme usage will not result in the expected phonemes that were used for the list. In addition, the list did not indicate which particular letters the phoneme applied to; the wikia has underlined the relevant letters for the benefit of readers. Of the Japanese Vocaloids, only Luka will be able to use this system properly. There are 52 phonetic pronunciations which make up the English Vocaloid library, these phonetic inputs will use any set of the estimated 2500 diphonetic samples, (Vocaloid uses a total of approx 8,500 samples altogether for english) needed for English recreation altogether. References Category:Tutorials